


In One Life

by ClaraHue



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Little did they know how many lives they've lived, but in one version they lived their lives together.Because I think way too much about what happened during Attempt 218





	In One Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just self-edited so there may be some typos, please a like or a comment

 

 _“Everything is fine.”_   The words hung slightly askew on the wall.

The vaguely confused Eleanor gave out a sigh, reassured by the words. She turned her head at the sound of a door opening, a  man stood in the doorway smiling at her “Eleanor Shellstrop?”

 

Eleanor had never been smart, but as Michael showed her around and explained the workings of The Good Place, Eleanor played her part, realizing that she did not belong here. She decided not to dwell on that fact, but bask in the reality that she was in heaven (well a heaven of sorts).

Michael walked her to her home, it was gorgeous and huge. Eleanor couldn’t believe it.

“Everyone here has a soulmate.” Michael explained.

“I have a soulmate?” Eleanor began imagining a ruggedly handsome mailman with no shirt, and finely scalped abs.

Michael led Eleanor into the house. “This is you soulmate, Tahani.”

A women appeared suddenly. Eleanor’s breath hitched. She was gorgeous, long brown hair, legs for days, incredibly tall, wearing the finest, nicest dress Eleanor had ever seen.

“Tahani, this is Eleanor.”

“A pleasure to meet you!” The women smiled brightly, offering her hand.

Eleanor found herself unable to move. The women’s voice was beautiful, she had a British accent. This really was heaven.

“Well I'll leave you two alone.” Michael said, but Eleanor was too entranced by the women to notice him leaving.

“Well this should be fun.” The goddess in front of Eleanor spoke, awkwardly letting her hand fall to her side.

“Sorry.” Eleanor stuttered. “I’m making a complete fool of myself, still trying to wrap my head around everything. Bring it in.”

Eleanor wrapped the taller women into a tight hug and the women laughed lightly, letting out an “Oh.”

When Eleanor let go she suggested that they tour around, and Eleanor agreed with a shrug.

 

The pair began to wander the streets and _Tahiti?_ rambled on about all the things she did in her past life, how great she was. Eleanor could help but groan in annoyance, she couldn’t help but find her to be a bit self-centered. And seriously how could someone be that great, really?

She talked constantly and kept correcting Eleanor, _“Ta-han-ni”._ Eleanor was just seriously hoping people still had sex in heaven, or whatever this place was.

 

Tahani apparently HAD to throw a party welcoming everyone to The Good Place, and Eleanor could have felt more out of place. Every time she talked to someone she was reminded of how much she didn’t belong here.

Eleanor found relief that alcohol was still a thing, and still worked it magic. Unfortunately she got a little too drunk and in the morning woke up in the middle of the street to find giant shrimp flying in the skies. She ran to her house, finding it a mess and the women who wasn’t her soulmate trying to cleanup.

“Eleanor?” Tahani looked relived to see her. “Can you believe it, a tornado ripped through our house. A literal tornado, I’m not even meaning it in the metaphorical sense, there was a literal tornado in our house.”

Eleanor felt a pang of guilt, maybe sympathy, it felt weird.

“Can you keep a secret?” Eleanor asked

“Of course.”

Eleanor doubted that, but she had always made bad decisions. “I think I may have caused all of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not supposed to be here.”

“What?”

“I’m not a good person.”

“But...”

“Whoever Michael thinks I am, that’s not me. I lied, cheated, stole, and was over all a terrible person my whole life. I didn’t care about anyone or anything. I don’t deserve to be here, and I think my being here is what caused all of the craziness.”

“So you’re a fraud?”

“It was a mistake. There must have been a glitch in the system.”

Tahani sat down as if the information was too much for her to take. “So you’re not my soulmate?”

Eleanor shook her head.

Tahani gave a sigh of relief. “I was kind of worried to be honest, we haven’t exactly hit it off. And I’ve never been with a women before. I mean sure I found them attractive... What are you going to do?”

“Try and lay low I guess, I don’t want to go to The Bad Place.”

“What if Michael finds out, what if he finds out I knew?”

“I’m sure you'll be fine...Maybe I could learn to become a good person?”

“How are you going to do that?”

“Someone here was bound to be a teacher before. Janet!”

Janet suddenly appeared standing beside Eleanor, giving her a slight fright.

“Hello. How can I help you?” Janet asked, smiling away.

“Who here could teach me to be a good person?”

“I have the perfect candidate. Chidi Anagonye, he used to be a philosophy professor.”

“Prefect! See.” Eleanor nodded at Tahani. “This Cheeto guy can teach me.”

“Chidi.” Janet corrected.

“Right, thanks girl.”

“Not a girl.”

“Right, sorry.”

 

It took a bit of convincing for Eleanor to finally ask Chidi for help, it took a bit more for Chidi to actually agree. Within a few days Chidi caught on to Eleanor’s dislike of Tahani, and gave her the task of doing something nice for her.

“Why?” Eleanor groaned

“You want to be a good person right? This is just the first step.”

“But she’s so… so…so, prefect.”

“Don’t you think you owe her? You are her soulmate.”

“I’m not her soulmate.” Eleanor crossed her arms. Chidi stared her down and Eleanor gave a sigh of defeat. “Fine”

 

Tahani liked parties, right? Maybe Eleanor could throw her a party. It shouldn’t be that hard.

Tahini came home to the house filled with smoke billowing from the kitchen. She rushed over finding Eleanor jumped up on the countertop, opening a window to let the smoke out.

“Eleanor?”

“Hi.” Eleanor smiled awkwardly, jumping down. She was covered in flower and goodness knows what else.

“What’s going on?”

“Chidi said I should do something nice for you, you know as homework for becoming a nice person. I was trying to bake and well...”

Tahani might have laughed if she was not so in shock at everything. Eleanor was doing something nice for her.

Eleanor walked to the over, pulling out a tray if brunt crumbs, which must have at one point been intended to be a baking goods.

Tahani looked around their living room, noticing the mismatching, and rather sad looking streamers hanging about.

“Did you do all this...?”

“Yeah, didn’t go to plan though. Can’t even do nice things right, maybe I’m doomed.”

Tahani wasn’t listen to Eleanor, still in a daze from it all “For me?”

“Yeah?”

Tahani turned to face Eleanor, and Eleanor noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

“Hey what’s the matter?” Eleanor quickly moved to comfort Tahani.

“No one has ever done something like this for me before.”

“No one?”

Tahani nodded her head. Eleanor looked at her sad face and couldn’t help but act on her impulse and kiss her tempting lips.

 

“You have to help me think of more nice things to do!”

Chidi was shocked at Eleanor’s sudden change in attitude.

“If I had known that I could might rewarded with sex I would have started this a lot earlier.”

Chidi groaned, at least it was a start.

 

Eleanor couldn’t believe her luck as the next few days she got to wake up next to Tahani. It didn’t take long before they were fighting again. Eleanor only cared about herself, she didn’t even try to care about Tahani and her problems. All she wanted was sex, she didn’t even like Tahani.

Eleanor scoffed when Tahani said things like that. Tahani was the self-centered one. Always talking about herself, about how great she was, and all of her achievements.  Eleanor thought Tahani should just get over herself.

One night, the pair started fighting as they began getting into bed. They laid side by side, facing away from each other. Eleanor could hear Tahani whisper in a sad voice. “Maybe this is The Bad Place.”

 

The words didn’t come back to Eleanor till she was at Chidi’s house for their daily lesson the next day. Chidi was groaning over something Eleanor said and then suddenly it hit her.

“Fork! This is the Bad Place.”

“What?”

“This is The Bad Place.” Eleanor repeated. “Why would you be under so much stress if this was The Good Place? Why would Tahani be so miserable?”

Chidi blinked thinking about it. “No, how could I be in The Bad Place, I’m a good person... The almonds...” Chidi started muttering on and Eleanor toned him out trying to think of what to do.

 

“Eleanor wait.” Chidi ran after her hopping on the train just as it started moving. “Eleanor! You can’t leave.”

“I’m afraid I already am, and it looks like you’re coming with me.”

“Oh, my stomach.” Chidi groaned realizing his predicament.

 

“You’ve already been here 100 times.” The strange women explained.

“What?”

“You always come with him. Sometimes with that tall one and that weird one. You always come to hide out and you always go back for you friends, and you always forget my weed.”

 

“We have to go back Eleanor.” Chidi tried to convince her.

“Why, it’s okay here. Why should we be condemned to hell, or whatever, for being okay people? Shouldn’t we at least get an okay afterlife, instead of torture?”

“I agree, but ethically going back is the right thing to do. Tahani and Jianyu or Jason or whatever his name is deserve to know. You can’t seriously be thinking of leaving Tahani there all by herself?”

Eleanor said nothing as she unpacked her bag.

“I know you care for her, despite what you say.” Chidi continued. “If you’re really becoming a good person, you’d go back.”

 

“Eleanor!” Tahani wrapped her arms around the smaller women, shocked to find tears in her eyes despite her anger at Eleanor’s abrupt disappearance. “I was worried sick.”

“I’m sorry. Look there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“This is The Bad Place?”

Eleanor nodded. “You were right. If this was The Good Place we wouldn’t be fighting, you wouldn’t be so miserable.”

“I’m not miserable… How am I in The Bad Place?”

“No offence but you are a bit self-centered.”

“I am not! What about all of my charities?... Oh, I only did those things for my own benefit, to outdo my sister.” Tahani groaned at the realization.

“We’re both bad people, looks like we have more in common then we realized.”

Tahani laughed lightly, despite the situation.

The front door opened and Eleanor and Tahani jumped up to see Michael standing in their house. It was clear the reason he was there.

“This is The Bad Place” Tahani spoke up, as if angry at him for that fact.

“Well done Tahani.”

“You can’t keep doing this Michael.” Eleanor said, standing protectively beside Tahani. “One day we’ll outsmart you."

Michael just laughed. “I’m sorry Eleanor but you’ll have a hard time defeating me when you don’t remember any of this. And I think this time I finally worked out all of the kinks.”

Eleanor turned to Tahani holding her hands with in her own. “Tahani he’s going to wipe our memories.”

“What?”

“We had fun right?”

Tahani nodded. “I don’t want to forget this Eleanor, I don’t want to forget you.”

“Me neither.” Eleanor told her, realizing that there was no way she could stop Michael.

“Alright times up.” Michael said raising his figures.

“Eleanor I…”

* ** _SNAP*_**

 

** Attempt 219: **

_Everything is fine_

“Eleanor Shellstrop?”

 

“This is your soulmate Chidi.”

“Cool!” Eleanor gave the man a quick hug, glad when the older man left, he was giving her the chills.

This Chilli guy seemed like a nice guy, like someone she could trust, confide in.

“You are with me no matter what, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” Eleanor gave a sigh if relief. “I’m not supposed to be here.”

 

Eleanor hated parties, but Chilli, no Chidi insisted she had to go. She hated that the house was five times the size of her own, instantly jealous of whoever owned it.

Eleanor was relived to find alcohol and quickly drank a number of glasses. She got a little too excited finding shrimp and stuffing as many into her hands as possible.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Eleanor turned at the happy sounding, beautiful British accent. She dropped the shrimp she was holding at the sight of the women in front of her, she was forking (forking???) gorgeous.  Like an amazon goddess.

“Pardon me. My name is Tahani and this is my soulmate Jianyu.”

The man in a yellow dress next to her nodded and then walked off.

“Jianyu is a Buddhist monk from Taiwan. I’m afraid he’s taken a vow of silence.” The goddess sighed sadly, watching him go. “And you are?” She asked, suddenly smiling again.

“Eleanor.” Eleanor stumbled around, putting out her hand to shake.

“I feel like I know you from somewhere. Did we know each other in our past lives?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember someone like you.”

“Maybe that just means that were destined to be good friends.”

“Maybe.”

“We’ll I hope you enjoy my party, and I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.”

Eleanor nodded and the women went on her way. Eleanor kept her eyes trained on her, cursing (or well trying to) herself for not remembering her name, and seriously hoping they would be more than just friends.

 


End file.
